virtualben10fandomcom-20200214-history
The Secret Clocksmiths
We open up in a warehouse. Inside, a large high-technological base is hidden. We zoom into a laboratoy. Voice: URGH!! LET ME GO!!! We see an Amperi inserted in a tube being dragged by four humans wearing black suits with green circles reflecting those of Plumbers' Clothes. The Humans drag the Amperi into a large room, with a large reactor-like machine in it. Several other humans of the same clothing are present. Human Scientist #2: Good. Our leader will be proud. Voice: Very. Very proud. Another Bulky human enters the room, who has red clothes. Bulky Human: Good Job, Liutenents. You are promoted. And now, Alpha Gamma, start the machine. Alpha Gamma/Human Scientist #5: Yes, Master Noir. The Four Humans carry the tube and insert it in a special spot of the machine. Bulky Human/Noir: Commence. (The Human Scientists pull levers, as Electricity begins to pour into the tube. The Bulky Human/Noir's eyes narrow as a weak smile appears on his face) Aswad and Dark will be irritated. The Amperi begins to scream in pain, as the purple electricity completely envelops him. Noir: Engage the Worst Case Scenario, and higher the Dark Electricity Voltage. The Human Scientists type on control pads, as some of them pull levers. The Electricity tranfors into a black color, as the Amperi becomes bulkier, gaining another set of arms. He continues to scream in pain. Noir: Finally, Universe, I present to you... (The Electrical flow stops, and the Amperi is revealed to be a lot bulkier, swampy green, with sharp teeth, and another set of arms that make him look like an Octopus. He opens his three eyes, and they are revealed to be glowing blue) ...The World's First EVER Evolved Amperi! The Evolved Amperi observes his suroundings, and his expression transforms into that of rage. Noir: Finally, Amperi, I demand that you work for us! Evolved Amperi: I... JUST WANT TO GO BACK HOME! LET ME GO! Noir: We will, if you prove your loyalty. Your power is now invincible. Evolved Amperi: Invincible? His tentacles glow with dark green electricity, as a dark green electric sphere forms around it. The Sphere enlarges, and tears through the tube he is in. Evolved Amperi: YES! FREEDOM! Noir: Will you serve us? Evolved Amperi: OH, SHUT UP ALREADY! He fires a lightning bolt at Noir, who jumps in the air, kicking the bolt mid-air, and sending it back at the Evolved Amperi. The Evolved Amperi absorbs it, and fires eight dark green electric at every remaining Human Scientist in the room, tearind them apart, then spits out an electric sphere at Noir, hitting him hard, and sending him flying at the wall. The Evolved Amperi fires bolts of lightning at the cieling, then phases through the cieling, shouting. Evolved Amperi: I WILL BE BACK LATER! He flies out of the base, and turns into pure electricity, going into the electric lines. Inside the base, several more Human Scientists enter the room, and help Noir up, who undusts himself. Human Scientist: Sir? Noir: We won't let this setback overcome us. Rebuild the machine, and capture another Amperi. Human Scientist #4: Yes Sir. Noir: What happened to the guests? Human Scientist #4: We were able to capture them at 12:00 but they still told us nothing about their Amperi Mind Control Invention. Noir: Use harsh interrogation. Use electricity, fire, water, blades or whatever's necessary, but bring me the information. I will not let such specks defeat me. Especially if they had the surname of, Clocksmith. End Scene Woman: Thank! It's dinner time! Get down here now! The woman is looking up a large tree, in the front yard of a mansion. Climbing the tree is a young boy. Thank: Be right down, Sarah! (Thank continues to climb up the tree. Sarah smiles.) Sarah: Well, might as well cover up for him. (Sarah goes back into the mansion, heading to the kitchen. A woman older than her is putting food on the table, while a guy is typing on a computer. Sarah looks over his shoulder, seeing it was a tracking system.) You are looking way too into this, Nighttalk. Mom and Dad are probably looking into the possibility of Omnivoracious surviving. Nighttalk: They never turn their tracking device off. They always call in, and they've never been gone this long. I'm worried. Woman: They need to get back. I don't know about you, but I'm getting tired of cooking. (The woman shows a pile of eggplants.) Sarah: Don't worry, Peace. We all miss Mom's cooking. Nighttalk: (Under breath) Because she actually Peace: What was that?! (A lightning bolt occurs, the power going out. They hear a thud, as they all look outside.) Thank! The three run outside, finding Thank lying on the ground. His body and clothes are charged, his hair sticking up from static. Sarah: Oh my god! Are you okay!? Thank: That was awesome! I made it to the top of the tree, and there was this electric current going through. It hit the transformer, and it exploded! The lightning flew out and hit me, and I went flying! Then, then, watch this! (Thank raises his hand, shooting dark green lightning at the sky.) Nighttalk: Dark lightning? Sarah: That is pretty cool. Peace: We don't know anything about this. Thank: The lightning looked a bit like a blue jellyfish octopus! It was awesome! Nighttalk: Jellyfish Octopus? An... Amperi? Peace: Weren't Mom and Dad working on a theory about Amperis? Nighttalk: Yeah. Still think they're looking at Omnivoracious? Sarah: Okay. I guess it is time to find them. Of course they'll know how to remove whatever entered him. Thank: What if I want to keep it? Peace: It's not a pet! It's inside you! Thank: Wouldn't it have killed me already if it was bad? Nighttalk: I agree with him. Plus, it'll give him the power to defend himself if necessary. Thank: Yay! I get to go on a roadtrip! But how are we going to find Mom and Dad? End Scene We see an Elevator ascending down a tube, plummeting towards an underground laboratory. Inside, Thank, Nighttalk, Peace and Sarah are standing... completely bored-save for Thank, who is over excited. Thank: Woah! You kept this entire lab a secret all these years?! The Elevator stops, and the four siblings exit it, heading towards some chairs in front of controls and monitors. Nighttalk: Well, if we managed to crack the codes to Mom and Dad's secret file database, we'll know where they are. Peace: Interesting... (She types on a keyboard) They certainly don't have either of our names as a passcode. Mom and Dad are smart. (She types on another keyboard) Sarah: Or maybe the passcode is Dad's car license pad! (Peace and Nighttalk stare at her in awe, then shake their heads.) Come on. At least try. Nighttalk: Alright... (He attempts to type on a keybaord, but Thank beats him to it, and types on a few symbols.) Computerized Voice: Passcode Matched. Access Granted. The Screens show a collection of binary codes being processed. Nighttalk: What'd you type?! Thank lays back in his chair. Thank: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6! Peace facepalms, and Sarah falls into laughter, while Nighttalk lays with utter shock. Peace then shakes her head and looks at the monitor, and continues to type in the keyboard. Nighttalk: Do you think they left a video or something? Peace: Or maybe whoever kidnapped them was captured on video! Sarah: Peace... Be positive for once. They might've just forgot to recharge the trackers. (Thank smiles, and he and Sarah high five, while Nighttalk and Peace facepalm.) Nighttalk: I found a video. (The monitor reveals a man and a woman sititng in the garden. It is late in midnight, and the shadows obscure everything. Suddenly, an airship flies down, several figures coming off it. The man and woman try to fight them, but they are quickly overwhelmed, taken aboard the airship.The airship then flies away.) Just that? Peace: It can't be... Sarah: Wait... Nighttalk, rewind. I think I saw something on the airship. (Nighttalk rewinds the video and pauses. An purple blurry emblem can be seen on the airship. Nighttalk zooms in and refines the picture. The emblem is revealed to be a skull in the middle of a purple circle.) That's new. Peace: I think I know that logo. It's the Shadow Keepers' logo. Nighttalk: The Shadow Keepers? (He narrows his eyes) Alright, we know our nemisis, lets get ready. End Scene We can now see a montage: Nighttalk opens a closet, and finds a whole lot of suits and wierd stuff to wear. He reaches for a red suit, with white stripes, and a bold black "C" on the middle. The gloves were black, as were the boots, neckwear, and the belt. We then see Peace having the same type of suit on. She attaches a sword handle to her belt, and a sword can be seen in the handle. She unsheathes her sword, and swings it forth, revealing a Plumbers' Bade on the butt of the sword. We then see Sarah completely encased in purple crystals except for her head. Robot arms are revealed to have planeted the crystals on her. Magneta crystals grows out from her back, as an emblem similar to the one on Nighttalk and Peace's suits. We know see the screen split in three, as the three of them are revealed, with Nighttalk wielding green guanlets that look like Evolved Vaxasaurian hands... Nighttalk & Peace & Sarah (unison): The Secret Clocksmiths! We now see Thank wearing clothes similar to Nighttalk and Peace, and looking at his reflection the mirror. He smiles. End Montage Continue here if you want to add something.